new_motherbasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Sociopathic Trickster
Overview After tracking down the location of Ghost Collusion member Joker using his blood vial along side Cookie, Jess briefed anyone willing to come hunt down the sociopath. "Overnight, Cookie and I managed to unlock Joker's Blood Vial to decode his location and gather a trace. Ace had mentioned he'd gone completely off the rails and rouge. This could only mean he'd succumbed to the dementia I had seen when I was captured months ago. Not only that, but I gathered information around the area he has been traced to, Glengarriff, Ireland, and found multiple reports in the last few days detailing about how people have gone missing in the nearby woods and have turned up dead from "wolf-like attacks of the body". The locals haven't ruled in the possibility of a serial killer yet but... it fits Jokers file. The satellite pinpoint doesn't go this specific but my guess is he's holed up in the nearby abandoned brewery in the woods. Joker is extremely unpredictable and is almost completely devoid of basic human morality. The man is certified sociopathic. When I go there, and with whoever wants to come, I don't expect to walk into just a basic brewery. The man must've transformed it into something more if he's staying there permanently. Something out of a circus horror freak show." -Jess'' After the briefing, a few people signed up but the only two able to make it in the time frame were Depraved Wolf and Jess. The mission was a success, and more intel was discovered about Ghost Collusion. Jess wrote a briefing of the events after arriving back on base. "Wolf and I arrived at the small town and got hotel rooms at the local bed and breakfast. After spending money in the town and getting some supplies, we learned that bodies were being dumped by Joker near a nearby river and bridge, without any sort of drag marks or footprints. We concluded someone was rowing a boat down the river from the abandoned brewery. After camping out, we caught the young man being forced to dump bodies by Joker and set him free, taking the boat for ourselves up river. From there, we entered the brewery and survived several traps laid out by Joker in his messed up mad house filled with psychos and a weird elephant. Wolf managed to shut down his fighting arena before I was trapped fighting in it, and then we went up to the viewing box Joker was using and confronted him. After fighting, I figured out the source of GC's immortality, and how to end it. I've come to the realization that somewhere along the way, GC were experiments for my research that managed to succeed. I must have thrown them out thinking they were dead, when in fact they came back alive later and escaped the plant with their souls in cylinders. I broke the cylinder with his soul and it re-entered Joker, causing him to become.. mortal, or so we thought. After defeating him and taking his head, we left only to discover his head was still very much alive. He revealed that Dia had every intention to run GC into the dirt. From there we went back to the hotel so that I could call and arrange a meeting with Ace. We spent the night there, and had a well deserved good nights sleep before leaving the town and returning to NMB. I've since spent some time talking to Joker and found out the only reason he's alive is because of some black magic voodoo shit he'd been working on since he found out of Dia's plans. He realized the containers holding their souls were not sure fire ways to keep their immortality. In theory, that means that giving everyone else their souls will work in a way it didn't against Joker. Still trying to figure out how to kill Joker."